Reuniting The Chases
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Adult!Percabeth one shot. / What happens when Annabeth finds out that her 3 year old son, Luke's, best friend is actually her nephew? This. This is what happens / Canon pairings /


Annabeth's POV

"How was school today?" I ask my 3 year old twins. Zoë and Luke had just gone to their first day of preschool at Purple Circle, whose logo, by the way, was a brown heart.

"Great!" Zoë responded. "We got to color drawings!" Zoë was really into art, and her drawings were really good for a kid her age.

"And our teacher, Susanna, read us a story!" Luke exclaimed. He had inherited my love of books, and stories. I couldn't wait to tell him about the Greek myths. "It was called "The little engine that could" It was about a train! Mason loved it." Mason Valdez, Luke's best friend, was obsessed with trains. Apparently, a cardboard box space train that Leo made for them "taked them to the moon".

"Did you make any new friends?" Percy asked, picking a piece of blue pasta out of his teeth. The twins shared Percy's love of all blue foods, especially blue pasta.

"Silena and Audrey was there." Zoë replied. She didn't particularly get along with Audrey Grace, much to the disappointment of their parents, but they still were friends. "Lily was in the big kid group, so I only saw her at playtime." Lily Stoll was basically a carbon copy of Zoë, but with brown hair, instead of black, and green eyes, instead of grey. I swear those two share a brain or something. Silena Rodriguez, as violent as she was, could always be calmed down by Zoë.

"And how about you, Luke?" I asked. Luke tends to let Zoë answer questions for both of them, but he always has interesting answers.

Luke paused for a second and then responded, "Mason was there. There was also a boy named Joey who seemed nice. His cousin, Annie is in the Big kids group." I smiled at hearing my old nickname, given to me by Bobby and Mathew.

"Ooh guess what!" Zoë interjects.

"Ummmm let me think." Percy says. He plays a game with Zoë where he guesses the most irrational things most of which come from Greek Mythology, "Did someone have snakes for hair?"

"No daddy!" Zoë laughed. It's still pretty weird having them call us "Mommy" and "Daddy", not going to lie. I still remember sitting in the back seat of the zoo van, realizing my feelings for Percy. "We get to put on a play for Visiting Day!"

"Really?" Percy asks, "That's great, what's it about?" Zoë and Luke explain the very strange plot by using a series of grunts and elaborate hand gestures, while I go mark it in our calendar.

*Time skip to Visiting day.*

"You're going to be fine." I reassure Audrey. "You'll be a great flower, now go, it's almost starting." I go back to my seat in between Percy and Piper.

"One day, Jane was walking through the woods. She saw a...a...a...a..." the boy reciting his lines trips up.

The guy next to him nudges him and mouths, "Flower patch"

Unfortunately, the performer wasn't the best lip reader, and said "Shower head." He said as an eruption of laughter throughout the crowd. The kid looks so disappointed about his failure, he starts crying, and the teacher comes up to say that while they're handling the situation, the kids can take us around.

Zoë grabs Percy, as I hold Luke's hand, "So, what do you want to show me?" I ask.

Luke guides me to a small, blond boy talking to his father. "This is Joey," he announced with a higher pitched version of a TV advertiser's voice.

The father turns around, and I think I recognize that face, though he doesn't recognize me. "Mathew Chase-"

I cut him off with a hug. "I know that, doofus." He looks really confused. I mimic his very professional manner while saying, "Annabeth Jackson," He seems pretty preoccupied so much that he doesn't realize his sister. "- previously Annabeth Chase. You know, like your sister?"

"Annie!" He exclaims, "I thought you were dead! But your not- oh gosh this is confusing, where were you?"

"Here, in New York. When did you move here? Where do you live?" I ask, stunned.

"Dad got a better job offer at Hunter, so we moved here when you were about, um, 17? Scarlett, my wife, and I live at 93rd Street. " It's crazy how I've gone ten years so close to them, six within a few blocks of each other.

Percy and Zoë walk by, "Percy! It's Mathew!" I say, excitedly, though he doesn't get it. "As in, Mathew Chase. My brother!"

"Joey's our family?" Zoë asks. "That means in our school Audrey, Lily, Mason, Silena, Luke, and Joey are all family!"

Mathew looks confused once more, "Mom's side?" That was the code word for anything about Greek Mythology being real at home.

"And Annie!" Joey adds. "She's in the big kids group too!"

Mathew whispers to me, "Bobby named his daughter after you." Wow. Naming your kids after dead people is a way of honoring people who have passed on, but actually meeting someone who has been named after you-that's a new level of honor.

"Could I meet her?" I blurt out, not thinking about any outcome. Still it would be very cool. Would she look like me? Would she act like me? What would she think?

"Sure," he responds. "Just a warning, she thinks you're dead. And so does Bobby. And Mom and Dad. And everyone who actually reads the obituary section of the San Fransisco news." Oh, joy. "We had a memorial service for you after we got the news about you falling into-" he paused for a second. "Do the kids know?" I shook my head.

"We're waiting till they're a little older. " I replied.

A short woman with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to Mathew and said, "You better not be flirting with anyone." By then Luke and Zoë had started to follow Jason and Piper around, looking at the hallway.

"No! Definitely not," he replied. "Meet my apparently-not-dead-anymore sister, Annabeth-"

"-Jackson," I reply. Her smile is warm and friendly. She ditched the handshake and went right for a hug.

"Scarlet Chase," she replied. "It's a pleasure, Mathew spoke so highly of you." It's really incredible how much of a hero my brothers considered me.

"So you ended up with that Percy guy?" Mathew asks. "Y'know, the one who blatantly said he was not your boyfriend?"

"Yeah about that-" I'm about to say , but then I'm cut off.

"There you are!" Jason says, relieved. "Audrey poked herself on a thumbtack, and we don't have a band-aid."

"Oh, no worries," Scarlet responded. "I have a pack in my purse. Joey's very accident prone so we come prepared." After she gets out the band-aid and applies it to Audrey's bleeding thumb. After Jason and Audrey leave, Scarlet says, "Your daughter is so cute!"

I laugh and say, "No, she's not mine, those two," I say pointing to the twins getting themselves into gods know what kinds of trouble, "Are mine. Audrey's father, Jason, is Percy's cousin."

"Sorry, my bad." Scarlet responds. "Still, I can't believe this coincidence!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I respond. Still memorized at what just happened. Zoë runs up to me and starts tugging on my dress, "Sorry, I think we have to go." I apologize. I give him my new and say a quick goodbye.

Well that just happened.


End file.
